paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 6: Christmas Singing
Chapter 6: Christmas Singing After Snowflake got the okay to stay from Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter, she started to see what she could do. Snowflake had never been to a party like the Winter Festival; so she decided to enjoy every minute of it. Who knows, maybe she would even makes some new friends! From then on, the Festival was going great! Snowflake had some pup food, she played games with the other pups and did some other stuff. Snowflake was having a blast! After playing an exciting game of Snowball Race with Skye, Snowflake went to get a drink of water. Meanwhile, after all of the Winter Festival Contests were over, the PAW Patrol pups gathered around each other to talk. "Hi pups, happy Winter Festival! How is everyone doing?" Chase said as he waited for his friends to respond. "Good. I just finished playing Snowball Race with a husky pup!" Skye replied cheerfully. Suddenly, every pup's eyes widened. "I played with a husky pup earlier too!" Marshall said in surprise. In fact, it turns out all of them got to play with a husky pup at some point during the Festival. This got them all wondering if they all had played with the same husky pup or not. Suddenly, Mayor Goodway made an announcement. "Alright everyone, it's now time for the last activity of the night; singing Christmas songs. Who would like to start first?" Mayor Goodway said. Ryder raised his hand, and got up on stage. "Hello Ryder, what song will you be singing?" Mayor Goodway asked. "I'm going to sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," Ryder answered. Mayor Goodway then got off the stage and let Ryder sing. After Ryder was done, he asked if any pups wanted to come up and sing. Marshall raised his paw and was told to come up on stage. "Hi Marshall, what song would you like to sing?" Ryder asked kindly. "I'm going to sing Let It Snow," Marshall replied. There was clapping before Ryder got off the stage and let Marshall sing. Once Marshall was done, Chase went up on stage. "I'm going to sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town," Chase announced, before everyone clapped. Chase sang his song, and after he finished, Rubble got on stage. "I'm going to sing Oh Christmas Tree," Rubble said as he got some clapping too. After Rubble was finished with his song, Zuma came up on stage. "I'm going to sing Up On the Rooftop," Zuma announced as the audience clapped. Once Zuma was done singing, it was Rocky's turn. "I'm going to sing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," Rocky said he got some clapping. After Rocky was done. Skye was the last pup up to sing. "Hi, I'm going to sing All I Want For Christmas is You," Skye said as the audience clapped. After finishing her song, Skye jumped off the stage while the audience clapped. Chase then ran over and hugged Skye. "You did it! You were amazing, Skye!" Chase complemented, until he realized that he was hugging Skye. "Uh, I mean- great job Skye. You were amazing," Chase said kindly while Skye smiled. "Awww. Thank you Chase," Skye replied sweetly. "You're welcome Skye," Chase responded. It was then that Mayor Goodway got back up on stage. "Oh, what a wonderful performance from the PAW Patrol. Does anybody else want to sing a song?" Mayor Goodway asked. Nobody said a word at first, but then a voice spoke. "May I sing a song?" Snowflake asked, coming up on stage. "Of course! What song would you like to sing?" the mayor asked. "I would like to sing Jingle Bell Rock," Snowflake answered. Mayor Goodway smiled and got off the stage as Snowflake sang. Once she was done, everyone clapped. This was the best Adventure Bay Winter Festival ever. Next Chapter: Once in Every Snowflake: Chapter 7: Missing Teddy Bear